The Future For Us
by Catnip
Summary: Here's the future for Goku and Chi Chi, it's not what you would expect. Not much romance yet, but there will be later on.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever shall own Dragon Ball Z  
Authors Note: I think we all have an idea of what the future for Goku and Chi Chi will be in GT, but heres my version.   
  
The Future For Us  
by Catnip  
  
Goku was known to live his life day by day. He thought of the future only on a handful of occasions. But he knew that the younger versions of himself would never believe that his future had turned out this way.  
The day began for them as it had for the past 15 years. The clock read 6:00am which mentit was time for Chi Chi to get up. She took a shower and dawned a light blue kimono. Chi Chi over looked herself in the mirror. Her refection had aged. Wrinkled lined her forehead and cheeks, a and her once fine hair had lost its softness. Her black hair had been striped with streaks of silver grey. She pulled her hair into a loose bun and looked back to the bed to see Goku still asleep. She kissed his cheek before she went down stairs and began making breakfast.  
The house seemed very peaceful now, but at times it was very lonley for Goku and Chi Chi. Both of their sons had moved out years ago. Gohan had of course married Videl. Their daughter Pan was growing into a beautiful young girl. She had the combinatin of her mother's fearlessness, and her father's sense. Gohan had become what his mother had always dreamed he would be. He was a scholar, one of the most renowned in West City where he lived. Goten however had ended up quite differently. Three years ago Goten decided to leave home and travel the world. He told his parents that he dreamed of being a great warrior as well as a great man. So he left in search of the best teachers, and he left to search for his soul. What Goten did touched his parents more than they ever imagined. Goku guessed that he would have probably ended up the same way if his wife hadn't ever come along. They still heard from their children quite often, but it wasn't the same as it had been.  
The hour passed by and when the clock read 7:00am Goku came down. His build was as strong as it had been for the past 15 years, but his face had changed immensly. His eyes were still bold and happy, but the skin around them made Goku look many years older than he was. The philosophy behind Goku's rather unusual aging process had been credited to the biggest change in his life, he stopped training. His hair was pulled back as far as it could go and put into a thin pony tail. What was most diffrent about Goku was the way he dressed. White karate pants replaced the orange gui he had. He kept the navy blue under shirt, but over that he wore the un-belted karate jacket that matched his pants. Goku had never been one to deal excessivley with fashion, be he had decided that this look suited what he had become now. A teacher.   
"Good morning love." Chi Chi greeted him  
"morning" Goku replied with as much enthusiasim as he could muster up in the morning. He kissed her sweetly on the lips before asking  
"What's for breakfast?" he ask taking a place at the table  
"I made toast, rice, buisuts, scrammbled egss, eggs over easy, hard boiled eggs sausages, grits and tea." she replied  
"Mmm my favorite"  
One thing had not changed about Goku though, and that was his appetite. Keeping up with Goku's metabolisim would always keep Chi Chi on her toes. After 5 servings of eggs, 3 of grits, 5 more of sausages, 7 of buiscuts, and 9 of rice, Goku was full, and ready for his students to arrive.   
Goku had given up traing and fighting yes, but he hadn't given up his love for the martial arts. Sayain blood still commanded that of his spirit. So Goku invited children from all around to come to his home and he would teach them karate. Goku had 7 students who came everyday. First was Dimitri, an aspireing fighter who was full of evergy, sometimes Goku thought of this child as a Sayian. Then there were the twins Ian and Ethan, their relationship illustrated teamwork better than Goku had ever seen. Hythe was Goku's first female student. Dalam was a rather shy boy that was curious to the difficult techniques and the adrenaline thrill of this activity. Then there was Lyah, Dalam's sister. She was quite the same as her brother actually. And finally there was Batme a young girl no more than seven who could brighten the mood in a second.   
Goku's students reminded him of his sons each time he saw them. Goku had felt as if he had become a surrogate father to these children who came from so many different back grounds. Chi Chi in her own right became a surrogate mother to them as well. She would provide lunch and snacks for the students. And quite often she would help Goku teach, and also demonstrate techniques for him. It had become a family buisness obveously. Goku never asked for money in return for his services, but the students would however sometimes bring food from home, or small gifts to think the Sons for their hospitality and wisdom.   
Life in some ways was predictable for them. But Goku and Chi Chi's life had always been anything but predictable, and Goku felt that very strongly with his pupils.   
  
Authors Note: Well that's it for the first chapter. I honestley don't know where this story is going, but I'll try to build with it. Until then let me know what you thought of it. I'd be ever so obliged if you would leave a review, thanks.   
P.S. sorry if my spelling or grammar is messed up in some places, my ghetto computer dosent have spell check 


	2. Chpter 2

The Future For Us  
Chapter 2  
  
Goku stepped outside the glass door and breathed in the morning air. It was barely spring, so the morning air was still chilly, and the plants in the garden were drenched in dew. Goku sat down on the sement patio and began to meditate. He focus on the soft wind and how it remined him of Chi Chi's gentle kisses.   
Goku continued to focus on the elements around him. His eyes were closed and focused. When Dimitri came over the running over the feild, he didn't see him, but he could sense him. Dimitri approached his sensei.  
"By the looks of it, I suppose he's meditating." Dimitri thought. So the young pupil sat down next to him and began to meditate as well.   
"Lovley morning, isn't it Dimitri" Goku stated. Dimitri was startled as he shook himself out of the calm state.   
"How'd you know I was there?" the boy questions  
"I've been your teacher for two and a half years Dimitri, why don't you try to figure it out?" Goku said  
"well" he began "I guess it has something to do with trying to sense danger or something"  
"Close enough my young pupil. You see when a warrior goes into battle he must beaware of his surroundings, not only the bad, but the good as well. Learning to sense your surroundings is a key element you will master in time."  
Goku talked like he really knew what he was saying. Dimitri never doubted Goku for a second, after all he had been reguared as one of the most powerful men in the world.   
"Dimitri why don't you keep on meditating, I'm going to step inside for a second."  
"Alright sensei."  
Goku got up and opened the glass door to the kitchen. He went over to Chi Chi, who was washing dishes over the sink, and wraped his arms around her. Chi Chi began to blush, whenever Goku did this it made it seems like they were 18 years old again.  
"Goku what are you doing?" Chi Chi asked playfully  
"nothing" he replied while kissing her neck  
"Stop it you need to get back to your students"  
"they can wait a little while longer"   
Chi Chi started to laugh  
"what brought on this sudden display of affection?" she asked  
" I was just thinking about how the wind and the trees and the flowers all remind me of you" he said between kisses  
Chi Chi just laughed again, thinking Goku had started making pick up lines again.  
"Where did you hear that one? off the tv or did you make it up yourself?" she asked turing around  
"No seriously it did" he replied  
"that's sweet of you Goku" she said   
It was times like these that made her seem younger. Even though it had been over 15 years since Goku got his life back, he still felt sorry for leaving her those 7 years. Chi Chi had forgiven him every time he apologized, but Goku hadn't fully forgiven himself over. That one reason why Goku would try to be affectionate as often as he could. The other reason was that Goku couldn't help not being affectionate with his wife.   
During their small necking session, Goku didn't notice that Dalam, Lyah, and Batme had arrived. Goku gave Chi Chi one last kiss and turned his attention back to his students.  
"Alright now we have one, two, three, four of you. Does anyone know where the twins and Hythe are?"  
"No sensei" they replied in unison  
"Well that's alright then, well just begin with out them" he said  
Goku began his pupils with stretching, and warming up their mucels. During those excersises the class was joined by the three missing students. Then they began going over their position and such.  
"High punch! Middle punch! Right kick! Jab!" Goku would call out  
Goku proved to be very dilligent in his work, he made sure that all the students would understand something before begining a new kata or technique.  
Chi Chi glanced at the students once or twice every few minutes while she was making lunch. She thought that it would have been nice to have more children. She lved her own two boys more than anything, but having these children around helped ease the empty nest syndrome. Chi Chi set places at the table and began to call everyone in for lunch. Just as she closed the door the phone rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Again I'm having trouble developing a plot line for this story. If you have any suggestions, comments or questions leave a review. So please tell me what you think, thanks. -Catnip 


End file.
